The Five Missing Children
by Bookworm694
Summary: Dumbledore is a big fat liar! A love triangle forms in hogwarts. Added Charcters and A new twist to the original Harry Potter. Sorta Muggle Edge to it and has vampires, dhampirs, veela's and werwolves. Disclaimer: I do NOT own harry potter, J.K. Rowling does.
1. PreFace and Thirteen yrs later

The Five Missing Children

-Preface-

On the thirteenth of August 1995, Nacrissa Malfoy gave birth to the first set of magical quints in over 250 years born to a witch. She had given birth to four boys and one girl. the nurse had taken four of the five children calming that they had been still born, then made a copy of each and making the copy ones dead while giving the real ones to Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore had given the Potters' the second born boy of Nacrissa and Lucius, Lily and James then named him Harrison Jamison Potter; the Weasley's were given the third born boy of the Malfoy's, Molly and Arthur then named him Ronald Bilius Weasley; the Longbottom's were given the forth and last born boy of the Malfoy's, Alice and Frank hen named him Neville Frankford Longbottom; and the Abbotts' received the last child of the Malfoys, Harmony and Harvey(A/N: I named them that because it seemed fit) then named the girl Hannah Julia Abbott. Albus aslo kidnapped Juliet and Julian Zabini's two week old daughter Gabryela Aphrodite but failed to kidnap her twin Blasie Luca Zabini. Nacrissa and Lucius had decided to still name the children. Since the nurse failed to receive the first born he was the only one to be the Malfoy Heir. The first born was named Draco Lucius, the second born was Thomas Regulus, the third born was Scorpio Apollo, the fourth born was Kaydn Julian, and the little girl was named Lelia Karlia Nacrissa Malfoy.

-Thirteen Years Later-

"Happy Birthday Harry and Ron!"They sang happily. It was Harrison and Ronald's Thirteenth birthday on August Thirteenth.

"Thanks, Mum"Harry said to his 'mum' Lily. She had handed her son a present. "Awesome! The newest video game, Call On Duty III, and Guitar Hero III!"

"Your welcome, Harry!"Lily told him.

"Here, Harry and Ron"James Potter said handing them two large boxes.

"Dad is this what I think it is?"Harry asked. James nodded his head yes. It was the newest broom out on the market, called the fireball.

-Later on that night-

"Hermione, Ron and Harry! It's time for bed!"Lily yelled upstairs. Since the only other girl in the house was Lily, Hermione was sleeping in the boys room.

"Hermione can you let Hedwig in please?"Harry asked her.

"Yeah but what about the other two?"She asked back.

"What?"Harry said coming out of the bathroom.

"There are three letters here, one for you, one for Ron and one for me."she said handing out the letters.

Her letter read:

_Dear Hermione Jean Granger,_

_Sweetheart, you were taken from us two weeks after you were born. Your real name is Gabryela Aphrodite Zabini. When you come to the platform on September First we'll be waiting to see you. _

_Love, _

_Juliet Artemis and Julian Apollo Zabini_

_(aka:Mamma and papa)_

'That explains a heck of a lot.'Hermione thought. Harry's letter read:

_Dear Harrison Jamison Potter,_

_Honey, you were taken from us the day you were born. Your real name is Thomas Regulus Malfoy. You are one of five born to me, your mother. I have missed you dearly. Meet us at the platform on the first of September._

_Love,_

_Narcissa Bella and Lucius David Malfoy_

_(aka:Mother and Father)_

'I knew I wasn't a Potter' Harry thought. Ron's letter read:

_Dear Ronald Bilius Weasley,_

_Son, you were kidnaped from you mum and me the day you were borm. Your real name is Scorpio Apollo Malfoy. You're one of five born to your mum. Meet us at the platform; on the first of september._

_Love,_

_Lucius David and Narcissa Bella Malfoy_

_(aka:Father and Mother)_

'Oh, I wonder if there's more food downstairs?'Ron thought.(A/N: Sorry if it's random but hey I've been told I'm Random! And it seemed funny when I wrote it)


	2. 19 Days Later on Sept 1st

-19 Days Later On September 1st-

"Hermione, Ron and Harry! Get Up, Now. It's eight in th morning"Lily yelled upstairs.

"Coming Mum"Harry yelled back.

"What to wear?"Hermione questioned herself out loud.

"Your birthday suit?"Harry suggested which earned him a hair brush being thrown at him.

"Joking! Geez, Mione take a joke"Harry said hiding his smirk.

"Fine, I am totally sorry Harry"Mione said coming out of the bathroom in her favorite outfit. She was in a denim skirt, dark blue v-neck top with a plaid cami underneath and a pair of blue flip flops.

"Wow, you look like a true muggle, Mione"Ron commented as he got up off his bed. He was in a pair of black skinny jeans(A/N:which idk guys wore skinny jeans,lol) a white tee shirt, leather jacket with sunglasses and converse.

"Oh and you don't?"Mione commented back but even harsher.

"Shut Up, the both of you!"Harry said as he put his hoes on. Harry was in a blue dress shirt, underneath it was a green striped polo with a white tee under that, khaki cargo pants and DC's.

"Nice, Harry and Ron. Mione you look lovely as ever if that's possible."Sirius said from behind them.

"Hey Sirius"Mione said.

"Hello, Padfoot, We're ready to leave"Harry said as he locked his trunk shut.

"Okay well your Mom's waiting downstairs with all the boys."Sirius said smiling.

"Oh, I forgot they were starting school this year, too."Harry said smiling, too. His younger brothers Christian and Anthony were starting their first year this year, Dimitri was going into second year, Nigel was starting fifth and Samuele was joining his fourth year of Hogwarts. His mum was currently pregnant with another set of twins, two girls, Keirsten Tabitha and Cadde Samantha Potter.

"Yeah, let's go"Ron said grabbing his trunk.

"Sirius, can you please shrink my trunk for me?"Mione asked.

"Sure"He answered.

"Thanks, so let's get going"said Mione, as she put her bag over her shoulder. They went downstairs to find the rest of the family waiting at the door.

"Mione we got the adoption papers signed so you our new daughter Hermione Jean Potter."James said.

"cool, how's my room coming?"She asked. Her parents had died over three months ago due to a car accident and the potters decided to adopt her.

"It'll be done by Christmas."James answered.

"Okay, Everybody in the car."Lily said. They then piled into the car.

"Christan and Anthony you'll go thru with Dimitri and the rest of you lot can go by yourselves"Lily said smiling.

"Come on Ron, Harry!"said Mione as she dragged them thru the barrier.

"Where are? Oh, Ron and Mione I found them."Harry whishpered to the two of them.

"Well, my babies are off to Hogwarts"Lily cried as James put an arm around her.

"Mum, I'm gonna go use the bathroom"Harry said.

"Me, too."Mione said.

"Me, three"Ron said.

"Sure, we'll be helping the boys."Lily said. Once out of the Potter's hearing distance Harry said,"This way" He then led them to their real parents.

"Harrison, Ronald and Hermione!"Someone said from behind them. Harry turned around to find a family of blonde's formally known as the Malfoy's.

"Mum?"Harry said as Nacrissa came closer.

"Thomas, it's so nice to see you as you. Now hold still as I take the glamor charm off you."Nacrissa said holding out her wand.

"Samething here Scorpio, Stay still. Hermione, your parents Juliet and Julian are right over there."Lucius said.

"Thank you, I'll be right back"Hermione said as she walked away. As she walked away, Harry grew a few more inches, his hair changed to a darker brown and his eyes changed to a blueish-grey color. Ron then grew a few inches, his hair changed to dirty blond and his eyes turned a light brown.

"Mamma and Papa?"Mione asked Juliet and Julian. She had learned Italian at the age of six because her parents were fond of the vast hills and the beautiful city of Rome. She often visited Rome with her parents to their summer house. She had loved it there and now she knew she was a true Italian.

"Gabryela!"Julian said as his only daughter was right infront of him.

"Gabryela, stay still for one minute I'm gonna take the charm off."Juliet said pointing her wand at Gaby. Gaby then grew a few inches, her hair changed to a darker brown where her roots were close to pitch black but the tips were a dark but not black hair, her eyes changed to a pretty dark chocolate brown and her hair was now at her waist.

"Mum, do I have any siblings?"Gaby asked her mum.

"Yes, Gaby. You have five brothers. Boys"Juliet called as five boys came up to them.

"Cool"Gaby said.

"Yep, Collin is a sixth year, Kelt's a fifth year, Aric and Isidore are fourth years and your twin Blasie Luca Zabini. Let's go talk to the Malfoys."Juliet said.


	3. With the Malfoys and Live your Life

-Mean while with the Malfoys-

"Kaydn and Leila"Nacrissa said as Neville Longbotom and Hannah Abbottcame over.

"Mummy an Daddy!"Hannah Abbot said as she hugged both Nacrissa and Lucius.

"Leila, ah princess. Know stay still still as I take the glamor charm off."Nacarissa said, Hannah then, stayed the same height, her hair changed to blond, her eyes changed to a bright green and her hair grew from her shoulders to her waist. Nacrissa then turned to Neville and took his glamor charm off. His hair turned to dirty blond, his eyes turned a bluish grey and he grew a few inches.

"Juliet and Julian meet our chirldren Draco, Thomas, Scorpio, Kaydn and Leila Malfoy."Lucius said smiling.

"Lucius, meet our daughter Gabreyla Aphrodite Zabini"Juliet said smiling. The train whistle then blew.

"Bye, Mum and Daddy"Gaby said hugging Juliet and Julian.

" Bye Kids"Juliet said to her children.

"Children, Lucius is gonna go to Hogwarts with you guys so Dumbledore won't change us back."Nacrissa said.

"Yes and you five will be resorted and we will get Dumbledork in Azkaban."Lucius said as they said their goodbyes.

"Okay, I'l see you children at Christmas."Nacrissa said as the children and Lucius got on the train.

"Come on, Tom let's go find a compartment. And you, too Scorpio."Gaby said dragging the two boys with her.

"Oh, sorry! I thought this was empty Sammy."Gaby said as she entered his compartment.

"Oh, no that's okay. you know it's unfair that you know my name yet i don't know yours"Sammy said quietly.

"Oh, Gabryela Zabini"Gaby answered.

"Wait Gaby why don't you guys sit here? My little brothers Christian and Anthony bailed on me, Harry's suddenly disappeared and Dimitri wants to talk to his 'girlfriend'"Sammy said as they entered the compartment.

"Okay, i don't know were my brothers went either so sure, if Tom and Scorpio don't care?"Gaby asked her two best friends.

"Uh, I don't think we care and What brothers?"Tom asked as Scorpio nodded his head agreeing.

"Wait, you two are Malfoys? But there's two of you?"Sammy said confused.

"Yes, we're Malfoys. My names Thomas but I go by Tom and this is my brother"Tom answered smiling.

"Scorpio and don't you even think of giving me a nickname!"Scorpio finished while sounding arrogant.

"Tom candy please?"Gaby asked Tom.

"Okay but....."Tom started but Scorpio cut him off.

"Yeah, please get us lots of Bertie botts every flavor beans."Scorpio asked.

"Fine"Tom agreed.

"So what house are you three in?"Sammy asked.

"We don't know until we get there"Scorpio answered.

"Weird but okay."Sammy commented.

"So Gaby who are your brothers?"Tom asked.

"Oh, Collin's a sixth year, Kelt's a fifth year, Aric and Isidore are fourth years and Blasie my twin"Gaby explained.

"So what about you family,Tom?"Sammy asked Tom.

"Draco, me, Scorpio, Kaydn and Leila are all third years."Tom answered quietly.

"Hey were here."Scorpio said.

"Bye, I hope your in Slytheirn Gaby"Sammy said as my clothes along with Tom and Scorpio's changed into our robes.

"Bye, Sammy and I hope I am, too."Gaby agreed.

"Gaby I think you just caught Sammy's heart"Scorpio said smiling.

"Shut up and pay attention to where your going! You almost ran into a little kid."Gaby said as they got in a boat.

-Live your Life-

"Now let us begin the sorting with a few new third years. Thomas Malfoy"Professor McGonagall called.

"Slytherin"The sorting hat yelled smirking.

"Scorpio Malfoy"Professor McGonagall

"Slytherin"The sorting hat

"Kaydn Malfoy"Professor McGonagall

"Slytheirn"The sorting hat

"Leila Malfoy"Professor McGonagall

"Slytherin"The sorting hat

"And Gabryela Zabini?"

"Slytherin!!!!!"The sorting hat yelled.

"Gaby over here"Draco motioned for Gaby to sit next to him.

"Drakie, who is this dark haired tramp?"Pansy asked Draco.

"Parkinson! Say that about Gaby and I'll cut your tongue out and make you eat it!"Blasie threatened.

"Sticking up for the poor?"Pansy commented and obviously didn't hear Gaby's last name earlier.

"No Parkinson I'm sticking up for my baby sister Gabryela Aphroditie Zabini for your FYI!!!!!!!!!"Blasie yelled at the complete and total klutz of a girl.

"Gosh, Pansy! Go look in the mirror, I've caught a lot of looks and I've only been here a few hours."Gaby said smiling.

"Yeah, right. What boy here would want to date you instead f me?"Pansy questioned her. About half the guys from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables raised there hands.

"Looks like I won."Gaby said smirking a smirk that could but Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy to shame.

"Oh, shut up"pansy said.

"Pansy leave Gaby alone!"Draco yelled.

"But Drakie Poo! She started it"Pansy whined.

"My name is Draco and we aren't dating so I don't care!"Draco yelled again.

"Fine but you'll come crawling back to me when you realise i'm better then her."Pansy said before she got up and moved away.

"I'll never realise it cuz your a hideous girl."Draco yelled, for the third time.

"So Gaby who's heart have you already caught?"Blasie asked as Professor Dumbledore stood u. "Shhhhhhh"I told him.

"Welcome back, Children and..."Professor Dumbledore said as Aurors raced in.

"Hello, Albus you are hereby arrested for the charge of kidnapping five young children. The children in question are Thomas, Scorpio, Kaydn, Leila Malfoy and Gabreyla Zabini. Minerva is your new Headmistress. Good Day"Minister Fudge said as he dragged Albus away.

"Well, Children. Welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. And our new History of Magic Professor is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Now, let us start this new school year off with a Great Feast. Enjoy!"Professor McGonagall said as their feast appeared.

"You know I think McGonagall might be a great Headmisstress."Draco said grabbing a chicken leg.

"i know she'll be the best because she'll stop the house rivalry."Gaby said smiling.

"That might actually be a good thing"Kaydn agreed.

"Yeah but what about the muggleborns?"Leila asked.

"The muggleborns are okay but we need to be educated in muggle things because some of us might become muggle workers."Gaby said.

"True and thats what I told my dad the other day."Draco said as desert appeared.

"Okay enough about that blah stuff. Who do you think will be in the qudditch final?"Scorpio said smiling.

"bulgaria and Ireland!"Tom said

"Chudley Cannons and France?"Leila guessed

"Bulgaria and Ireland"Draco agreed with Tom.

"I don't care!"Gaby said smiling then continued,"what you think as long as it's about me!"

"Shut Up, that songs so old!"Tom said.

"Whatever! Fall Out Boy Rocks!"Gaby said.

"Thank you for that comment Miss Zabini"Professor McGonagall said smiling. at a now red faced Gaby.

"Nice, Gaby"Draco whispered to Gaby. Gaby then nudged him in the gut with her elbow and whispered back, "Thanks I've been practising my aim."

"Now that our dessert is over, I would like to tell you all to get a good nights sleep because I have a few more announcements to make. Now off to bed! Good night, Children."Professor McGonagall said. Then seven then left for the common room.

"How come Kaydn and Leila don't know where our common room was yet you three did and even the password?"Blaise asked the three.

"Last year, we thought Draco was the Heir of Slytherin so I made the Polyjuice Potion and the three of us pretended to be Slytherins for a few hours. Tommy was Goyle, Scorpio was Crabbe and I was Millicent Bulstrode. That's how."Gaby said smiling.

"Wow are you sure your not suppose to be in Ravenclaw?"Blasie asked me.

"Yes the sorting hat told me I'd do great in Ravenclaw or Slytherin and told me I could pick. So here I am."Gaby explained.

"Sweet, So can you explain to me what a tellyvison is?"Draco asked innocently.

"Yeah but you gotta say it correctly, Television."Gaby replied as both her and Leila started to explain it.

"Okay, I think I get it. Leila how do you know about this stuff?I thought you were a pureblood?"Draco asked.

"I was born a pureblood, idiot and then Dumbledork gave me to Harmony and Harvey Abbott. My mum was a pureblood witch and my dad was a muggle. Mum was Zacharis' aunt while I was his cousin. So you see."Leila explained.

"Ah, so what about you Tommy? I thought your mum was a muggle-born?"Draco said.

"She wasn't, Lily is a fully fledged pureblood, but according to James they made it sound like poor Lily Evans was a muggleborm. Ugh, let's just forget about it and go to bed?"Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, see ya in the morning."Leila and Gaby said before leaving.


	4. Enemies, Allies and Friends

-Enemies, Allies and Friends-

"Draco! Get up before I pour water all over your not so handsome face!" Gaby said as he shot straight up. He then glared at her with a smirk.

"Gabreyla Aphrodite Zabini! You're so dead" Draco yelled as he got up and tried to catch her.

"Collin, please help me!" Gaby said as she tried to hid behind her older brother Collin.

"Collin, let me at her please?" Draco pleaded with Collin.

"What are you going to do to her?" Collin asked calmly.

"Tickle her to death" Draco whispered.

"Okay" Collin said as he moved out of the way.

"COLLIN!" Gaby yelled as Draco ran her way. "Ahhh!"

"I told 'ya I would catch you." Draco said as the others came down.

"Oh, would you two love birds quit it and go get dressed!" Tommy said smiling.

"Fine!" Gaby said as she raced up stairs, away from Draco. Twenty minutes later she came down with Leila in their slytherin uniforms.

"Let's go, come on Draco?" Gaby said dragging Draco by the arm.

"So, Gaby are you going to go to Hogsmead next Saturday?" draco asked Gaby.

"I don't know but i hope the dress code changes. I love my muggle clothes." Gaby pouted as they arrived at the Great Hall.

"Yeah but you look so good in slytherin colors." Draco commented. She then hit him on the arm. "Okay, I take it back, sorry Gaby." She hit him again on the arm. "Make up your mind, woman!"

"Sorry, Draco but there are little kids around." Gaby said as a first year slytherin walked passed her. The first year was Lillian Parkinson. When Lillian heard this she turned around and said, "We are not little kids, Zabini!"

Gaby was about to comment when Leila nudged her in the arm then turned around. Pansy Parkinson was behind them and glaring at Gaby.

"Come along, Lily. We shouldn't talk to those, idiots." Pansy said but before she walked away, Professor McGonagall said, "Ten points from slytherin for calling fellow house members foul names." This time it was Gaby's turn to glare.

"Gaby, hurry up." Draco called out to her as the res of the group got closer to the slytherin table. Gaby ran to the slytherin table.


	5. The Big Speech

-The Big Speech-

"Welcome, Now that I have your attention, I and the Board of Governments have decided to make a few changes to the school rules and classes. The new rules are as followed:

Dress Code Rules:

Muggle clothes are exception but you must wear your uniforms on Mondays because it would be a waste. The school will provide any sports or uniforms and lat but not least.. No midriff is to be showing

Now Class Changes:

Divination, Care of Magical Creaters and Arithmancy have been replaced by Mathematics, English, Science, History and P/E.. We will now also have extra credit classes shuch as: Art, Foreighn Languages and Music.

And Finally New Sports:

We will gladly provide new sports to play against each house, such as Volleyball, Basketball, Golf, Hockey, Baseball, Football, Cheerleading, Swimming, Cross Country, Tennis, Bowling, Track, Soccer, Softball and Ballet. Each team will be split up by years. First year sports are Junior High teams, second and third years are Freshmen teams, fourth and fifth year teams are Junior Varsity and sixth and seventh years are Varsity.

And we have also decided to have school dances more often, We'll have one next friday known as the Back to School Dance, one for Homecoming the day after the first football game, a christmas dance, A fall and spring dance, halloween ball and lastly prom for NEWT students." Professor McGonagall said.

"Cool" Draco commented.

"Today is a monday so uniforms will be worm today. We have also made the decision of having a primary for younger children." Professor McGonagall said smiling.

"Where's it going to be at?" Some seventh year shouted out.

"Across the lake, where the old primary use to be. We've talked with the animals in the forest and they agree to allow us to make a trail threw the forest for Cross Country. We'll have round tables in here in stead of these tables for inter-house cooperation starting now." Professor McGonagall said as the tables turned itno round one to fit about eight people at them. The seven then decided to invite a blonde girl from ravenclaw to sit with them.

"Oh, yes please." The girl said smiling.

"So what is your name?" Gaby asked.

"Luna Isabella Lovegood and you are?" Luna said.

"Gabreyla Aphrodite Zabini, It's nice to meet you Luna." Gaby answered.

"Blasie Luca Zabini" Blasie said.

"Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"Thomas Malfoy" Tommy said.

"Scorpio Malfoy" Scorpio siad.

"Kaydn Malfoy" Kaydn said.

"Leila Malfoy" Leila said.

"So you, five Malfoy's, thats cool." Luna said smiling.

"Kaydn, what are you doing?" Gaby asked Kaydn. He had an I-Pod in his hand.

"Listening to Lady Gaga and Green Day!" Kaydn answered smiling.

"Okay, well I'm going to class. Bye, guys." Gaby said as Draco and herself stood up to leave. Gaby gave him that look that read: 'What the hell are you doing?'

"I'm going with you because of Pansy and her sisters." Draco said frowning.

"Okay, let's go to Mathematics." Gaby said to Draco before Professor Snape came over.

"Wait, Miss Zabini! Professor McGonagall wants you and your brothers in her office right now." Professor Snape said quietly.

"Okay, Bye Draco see you later on." Gaby said before leaving with Professor Snape . On the way up to Professor McGonagall's office they had seen two fourth years in the halls dueling each other; Samii Potter and Isidore Zabini.

"Samuele and Isidore! What in Merlins Beard are you two dueling about?" Snape asked.

"Nothing, Sir" They both said quietly.

"It sure as hell looked like something. Samuele you'll report to me after lunch and Isidore you'll report to Professor Sprout after Lunch. Now both of you should get to Algebra II before I take away points." Snape said before they ran off. The rest of the way was pretty darn quiet.


	6. Zabini Secret and Malfoy Curse

-Zabini Secret-

"There you are, Miss Zabini" Snape said as he left.

"Ah, Gabryela, sit here. We're just waiting for your parents to arrive." Professor McGonagall stated.

"Good Morning, Professor McGonagall" Gaby's parents said as they came out of the fireplace.

"Yes, Morning Juliet and Julian. Your children are here and please hurry because Nacrissa and Lucius have an appointment next." Professor said before she sat down.

"Okay, children your father and I have a secret, you are Dhamphirs. My mum was a dhamphir and my dad is a vampire, You're fathers parents were vampires." Mum said smiling.

"Well, actually my parents were full fledged vampires. My family is Royalty but when my parents passed away when I was six, the crown went to my uncle and he passed away two weeks ago. So you kids are Dhampirs and Royalty. But the thing is we can walk in the sun and eat human food. You only need blood once a month and you can get it from animals if need be. Also, most Dhampir women have a special quality, they are much pretty then normal women and actually vampire women." Gaby's father said.

"Well, I guess that explains why half the guys at hogwarts like me. anyway mathematics awaits right? Goodbye" Gaby said before leaving.

"Gabryela, wait up!" Draco yelled after Gabryela.

"What do you want Draco? To date a Dhampir only because she is prettier then other girls as a stupid quality?" Gaby said on the verge of tears.

"Draco, your mother and father are waiting for you in Professor McGonagall's office." My brother Aric told Draco.

"Go away, Aric! I don't want to talk, Algebra awaits! Goodbye" Gaby said before walking away.

"Gabryela Aphrodite Zabini, you will not turn around when I am talking to you!" Aric yelled after Gaby.

"What then? Tell me that even though I'm a Dhampir I'm just like everyone else? No, I've already had this talk with my other parents. Now Goodbye!" Gaby said before leaving.

"Hello, Miss Zabini take a seat anywhere. We were just getting our books" Professor Valdner said smiling.

-Malfoy's Curse-

"You're parents will be here soon." McGonagall told the Malfoy children.

"Nacrissa don't go right after I leave because it'll cause us to fall." Lucius said before picking himself up. (A/N: Just so you know Voldermort is dead and has been dead since the first war. The second war will be agains a another lord.)

" Lucius and Nacrissa please hurry I have another meeting after this." Professor McGonagall said.

"Okay children, You're veela's" Lucius said with his unhappy face.

"Okay what are they?" Tommy asked, quietly.

"They're magical creatures that have extraordinary beauty." Nacrissa explained.

"Cool but who do we get it from?" Kaydn asked.

"You get it from the both of us." Lucius answered.

"Okay, I don't care what or who I am so why do you two sound so embarrassed?" Scorpio asked smiling. You could definitly tell who his father was from his pride and knowledge of rights.

"We just didn't know how you would take it? Leila how are you taking it?" Lucius asked his baby girl.

"I think it is awesome" Leila answered smiling.

"Good, so we'll see you five at Christmas if you all decide to come home." Nacrissa said smiling.

"Goodbye, children." Lucius said getting up to leave.

"Bye, Daddy" Leila said hugging her father.

"Bye little Leila, Watch over your sister boys. We Malfoy men are very protective over our women." Lucius said with a smirk.

"Don't worry father you have our word and promise to watch our baby sister." Tommy said smiling.

"Bye" The two elder Malfoys said before leaving.

"Okay, your next class is on the fourth floor in the old Muggle studies room." McGonagall said before shooing them away.


	7. Two hrs Later at lunch and After School

-Two hours Later at lunch-

"Mhmm, it's lunch time!" Gaby said as she sat down at the table with her tray.

"What are you eating?" Tommy asked her as he sat down.

"Cheeseburger and curly fries! You?" Gaby asked in return.

"Two hamburgers and a slice of pizza!" Tommy proudly said.

"Gaby, what was your problem this morning?" Draco asked Gaby.

"I don't know! I was pissed off cuz I just found out yesterday that I was the youngest child in a family of boys and then to find out I'm a Dhampir! What did McGonagall want with you guys?" Gaby unhappily said.

"Mum and Dad wanted to tell us we are Veela's." Draco said as the others came and sat down.

"What?" Gaby yelled/asked.

"Yep, so you are not alone." Darco said quietly.

"Sorry, so are you guys trying out for the football team? I'm thinking about volleyball or cheerleading. I really wish I could do both, ugh oh well." Gaby complained smiling.

"Yeah but I'm doing basketball." Draco answered.

"Good but I'm going to ask Professor McGonagall if Football and Volleyball are on the same night?" Gaby commented quietly.

"Okay so are you happy that we don't have to wear our uniforms except on Monday?" Draco asked laughing.

"Yeah, you'll love my outfit tomorrow. Draco, do you have a laptop or cell phone?" Gaby answered.

"I have both up in my room but you know we don't have a rule for having phones out." Draco sad leaving with Gaby.

"Bye, Gaby and Draco." Luna said finishing up her lunch.

-After School-

"Gaby, I'm going to show you a new place in Hogwarts so come along." Draco told Gaby as they arrived at the Room of Requirements. "_I need a place to tell Gaby how I truly feel about here." _thought Draco.

"Draco, What is this place?" Gaby asked.

"This Gaby is the Room of Requirements. Gaby, I wanted to ask you if you would be my girlfriend?" Draco asked her.

As an answer Gaby leaned in and kissed him.

"Well, I guess that answers my question. Come on, let's get back to the Common Room." Draco said as they walked back hand in hand.

"I'm going to go grab my laptop, you should, too." Gaby said smiling. She came back down stairs with a different outfit on; dark blue shorts and a shirt that reads, 'Slytherin Envy's Me'

"So, Gaby what did you think of Professor Flitwicks assignment?" Draco asked her.

"It's brutal. A twelve page essay on the Theory of Levitation? Sounds like something I would have to do as a first year again!" Gaby exclaimed.

"Well, he did mention if we did it with a partner we would have half of the work?" Draco commented.

"Oh, I wonder what Tommy is up to? He was always good as Charms and Transfiguration." Gaby joked.

"I meant me you blond!" Draco chuckled at her.

"Oh, I guess you're no Tommy but you will do just as good." Gaby guessed.

"You're lucky Collin forbid me from tickling you anymore." Draco said.

"Yup, Collin does have a soft spot for me. So what should we start the Paper off with?" Gaby questioned.

"I don't know let's just keep reading the book and think ok?" Draco asked.

"Sure" Gaby answered.


End file.
